Curiosity
by TheWardensJailbot
Summary: The Twins have mastered all there is to know about humans, or so they thought. WardenxJailbot


Hey guys! I just learned how much all those awesome authors have to do to upload their fic's here! XD Well, maybe it's not that much, but I was sorta surprised. So thanks to all those awesome writer's who take the time to write & load your fic's for us lazy readers. You know who you are :3

Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

The Twins had been curious for quite sometime. During their study abroad they had gained much knowledge about the human race, from their more frequent and longer sleeping hours to their shorter lifespans, even down to the last details of their genetic make-up. But there was still one subject in particular that befuddled them.

"I don't understand", the blond stated simply to his partner, who was currently occupying the chair beside him.

They both stared silently up at the image on their screen that was causing most of their new found confusion.  
It was not an uncommon thing for the Twins to monitor what went on around the jail, always trying to find to new ways to set something wrong, or irk the Warden's temper. But on one particular night, very similar to this one, they stumbled across something they had never seen before in the Warden's room.

After adjusting himself on his bed so that he was comfortably situated on his back, the Warden preceded to pull his pants down, and gently grip his shaft.

"Is that not what he urinates from?", the blond with the slightly higher voice turned to his brother who gently shushed him, trying to run through scenarios as to why a human would do this. Still, his explanation would always stop at the fact that the Warden always seemed to wear an expression of what they would classify as pain when he did this.

It was a very confusing equation. With his head thrown back, mouth agape, and back arched, it appeared to them that he wanted it to stop, but with his drawn out moans, legs spread, and the rhythmic thrusting, it would appear he wanted it to continue. There was simply no sense to be made of it.

Like a routine, at a certain point the Warden slowed his hand and loosed his grip but never stopped moving. After skillfully coating his fingers with a lubricant he kept on his drawer one-handedly, he changed his position so that he was on his knees with his faced pressed down into the pillow, and his bum high in the air.

He slowly inserted one lubed finger into his entrance, gasping into his pillow. Once it was fully engulfed, he moved his finger in search of something, and cried out loudly when he found it. After a few moments of lightly teasing himself, he pushed in a second finger and began continuously pumping that spot as his other hand started to quickly stroke his neglected member.

"Maybe he's cleaning himself", the deeper voiced twin suggested, but his brother quickly dismissed it as he pointed out that he always ended up messier than he started.

The cries grew louder, even through the pillow his teeth were locked on, and his movements grew more frantic until he shot out a white fluid that coated his stomach and bed. Instead of taking care of the mess, he plopped down on his back on the clean side of his bed and let his exhaustion begin to take over.

The twins stared up at the screen in silence for a few moments, trying to make sense of what they had witnessed again, feeling as lost as a child who walks into their parents bedroom to see if their mother's being eaten by monsters, and walks out with a very different image in their head.

About ten minutes later the Twins, still tossing ideas around in their head about how to solve their dilemma, watched as the Warden's robot quietly entered the room. The robot came in every night around the same time like clockwork, as a demand from his master, they assumed. Seeing his father-figure's mess, the robot quickly scooped his master up and cleaned him while replacing the dirty bedding with clean sheets.

In a matter of seconds the Warden was tucked back into his bed, completely unwoken by his robots movements. He then lovingly patted his fathers head, and headed for the door to fulfill the rest of his nightly duties.

"What shall we do about this?", the lighter voiced twin looked away from the screen to his look-alike, who was staring up at the retreating robot with a devious glint in his eyes, and an enthusiastic smile.

"I think I have just discovered a way to answer our problem."

* * *

Okay, so this is my first attempt at a story of any kind. Sorry if it sucks. Made this mainly because there are no JailbotxWarden fics out there, and that's just what this is supposed to be. I'm not sure if I'll continue it yet though ^^;;


End file.
